Trama and Pregnancy
by FireChibi
Summary: Sequal to Chibi Hiei, repost. Hiei is pregnant, what are the others to do. What about the she demon that is after Hiei. What will happen. Will she get her Revenge, will Hiei fall to her will. Or will Kurama and the others find a way to save thre friend. C
1. Default Chapter

Hiei grumbled, as he rose from bed early one morning. The sun shining down through the window, mocking the young demon who wanted nothing more then to sleep for the next three hours, until his lover returned from work. He cast a wearing look at the clock beside the bed and sighed. It was barely 11:00. (that can only be early to Hiei.) Sighing once more he rose, from the warm shelter of his blankets and headed out into the kitchen in search of food.  
Wandering out into the hall, he stopped for an moment in front of the bathroom door. A sudden wave of nausea washed over him, he wavered for a second. The feeling pasted quickly and he moved. Though no longer wanting the food he originally sought. He had already been sick twice earlier in the morning and wasn't looking forward to repeating the experience any time soon.  
He settled onto the couch, turning on the t.v he began watching what ever it was that was on from the night before. He cursed. The Discovery Channel. 'Damn Kurama and his love of this crap." He thought irritated. He began to search for the remote that somehow been lost from the time they went to bed last night to Hiei rising about ten minutes ago. 'Kurama probably hid it, figuringI would have to at least move from the t.v to the couch and back.' He cursed again, rising once more to change the channel. Settling on the couch, for what would hopefully be the finally time that day. He turned his eyes to the t.v and the horror movie he had found to watch. Something about New Orleans vampires or something like that.  
Kurama entered the house, two hours later not surprised when the sound of the t.v greated his ears. Setting down his bag, he walked into the living room and found his lover fast asleep on the couch. Smiling softly to himself , the red head bent to place a single kiss on the smaller demons cheek before heading into the kitchen and starting lunch. He knew Hiei had probably neglected to eat earlier that morning. The pour thing had been plagued with sickness for about a three weeks now, thanks to that stupid she- demon and her revenge plots.  
A sound from behind him caught his attention and Kurama turned, smiling at his lover who seemed still half a sleep, as he pulled himself onto one of the benches at the kitchen table. "Still tired Chibi." Kurama teased Hiei glared at the older fox demon in front of him.'Got to hell,' written all over his face. Kurama laughed softly before placing a plate of sandwiches before the shorter man. Hiei regarded the food for a moment before turning his head away. "You have to eat, baby." Hiei shook his head with one shift jerk of refusal. Kurama sighed. He loved his chibi but the man could be so stubburn sometimes. Worse then a girl on the rag.Kurama sat down beside the smaller man laying a hand on his back he rubbed gently. Hiei looked over at him one eyebrow raised. He still had that I really want to kill you look in his eyes. The red head chuckled softly. "Don't give me that look. You have to eat." He attempted once more to feed the younger man. This time Hiei relented though grudgingly. He knew he would never get rid of the annoying fox if he didn't eat and quickly. He got the vague image or Kurama forcing food down his throat. The idea did not appeal to him at all.  
The peace settled over the small apartment after that. Though the fates did not seem to be on the two young lover side on this day. A rather loud knock sounded at the door accompanied with several loud bands, and the unmistakable sound of Kuwabara yelling at Yusuke.  
Hiei groaned loudly as Kurama stood from the table to go and answer the door. Hiei took the chance to sneak away, into the the bedroom before he was noticed. The last thing he needed, at the moment, was around of name calling with Kuwabara. Though making the giant oaf look like even more of and idiot then he actually was, was one of Hiei's favourite passed time. He just wasn't up for it. He felt like shit and wasn't in the mood to put up with dumb and dumber.

"Hey Hiei whats up." He froze. He had been busted, half way down the hall. He turned slowly to look at the two standing at the other end of the wall. He sighed for what seemed like the tenth time since he had woken up that morning, walking back into the living room. He sat on the couch heavily. "We caught him trying to escape into the bedroom." Yusuke announced walking into the room. Fallowed by Kuwabara. Kurama came out of the kitchen with hot tea for the group.  
Kurama sat next to Hiei, handing him a cup of the steaming liquid. Leaning down he placed a kiss on his lovers cheak. "You weren't going to leave me hear alone with these two, where you." His voice was dangerously low. Hiei shook his head slightly. "I, didn't think so." He nibbled playfully on Hiei's ear. Hiei glared at him breafly before turning back to two intruders.  
"So, what brings you two over here?" Kurama asked, forever the polite host.  
"Oh you know we just came over to see how you two where doing, weather you needed anything or not. You know, the basics." Yusuke said off handedly. Hiei rolled his eyes not believing the detective for a single second.  
"Then why did you have to bring the idiot with you. I already have a headache today. I don't need his help to make it worse." Red eyes turned to glare at Kuwabara who was sitting in a chair by the couch.  
"Watch your mouth shorty, or it'll kick your ass." The orange haired heathen yelled. His voice like the sound of finger nails on a chalk board.  
"You wouldn't lay a hand on me at this moment and you know it." A smirk formed over lips of the smallest of the group. Kuwabara's face turned a deep shade of red. 'Perhaps this visit wont be a complete waist after all.' He thought as The orange haired idiot sat back heavily on the chair. Yusuke laughed heartily at the look on his friends face.  
"You are not going to do this the whole time they are here, are you?" Kurama whispered leaning down next to his lover. Hiei turned to face his lover an evil smirk on his face. Kurama sighed. He had a feeling that Hiei was suddenly feeling much much better. The smaller man leaned against his lovers shoulder. Casting a quick glare at the source of his pleasure. Thinking of at least three more ways to torment the human before he left. 'Sweet revenge.' he thought brushing a peace of black hair out of him eyes.


	2. trouble and tears

FireChibi: Kay guys back with chapter2. Thanks for the review guys. Yes Iknow this story is weird, but if it wasn't a little weird it wouldn't be me. Anways here's chapter 2 pardon the grammer I am sitting in my school lib, and don't have anyone to check for me. Hope you like this chap. R&R if you want

Revenge was never a word to be taken lightly when it came from Hiei. He knew more ways to push Kuwabara's buttons then any, with the exception of Yusuke. When left alone to his own working things could get interesting. Yusuke had dragged Kurama out of the apartment, on the agreement that Kuwabara would stay behind to watch out for Hiei in case the she- demon returned, so that Kurama could help him find and anniversary present for Keiko. At the moment Hiei was laying on the couch while Kuwabara was in the kitchen tending to the demons every command.  
"Kuwabara, hurry up. Damn human what's taking you so long." The small demon cursed as Kuwabara walked into the living room baring a plate of food the black haired tyrant had requested. Hiei snickered at the pink rose covered apron the orange haired idiot was wearing. It was actually Kurama's and on the fox Hiei found it rather attractive especially when he wore it with nothing else underneath it. On Kuwabara, lets just say it would come in handy for blackmail at some later date.  
"Here shrimp happy now." The human asked a scowl etched into the curves of his face. Hiei glared at the taller man reaching for the Katana at his side which he knew he wasn't supposed to us, but Kuwabara didn't.  
"Now what did we talk about Kuwabara." Hiei said coolly, Kuwabara gulped. He had heard that pregnant women had mood swings and if Hiei got them to, he just didn't want to see one of the bad ones. Kurama had warned him that Hiei had become violent couple of times in the last month.  
"S...sorry." He gulped placing the food down before Hiei. The small demon sat up slowly, reaching out for one of the rice balls he bit into it slowly, then proceeded to spit it out in Kuwabara's face. "Gross. You call this crap food. God, what was i thinking asking a Baka like you to do something even as simple as make rice balls. You idiot. Get out of my site!" He yelled at the astonished ningen. Kuwabara scrambled from the room. As the platter he had brought in smashed against the living room wall. He sighed sitting down at the kitchen table thankfull that he had made it out alive. Hiei's anger wasn't something to be recond with on regular basis, he didn't want to take chance's when the already pissy fire- demon had reasons to be pissier the usual.  
A soft sound interrupted his fear lace thoughts. A sound that resembled a whimper, an almost inaudible whimper. Kuwabara peaked his head into the living in time to see a small red tear gem clatter against the top of the coffee table. (Yeah i know OOC for Hiei but he's preg. Give the guy a break.) 'Shit, I've gone and made the shrimp cry. If Kurama finds out about thisI am so dead. Like beyond dead. Dead and chopped up into a million peaces dead. Days of prolonged agony and torture asI slowly waist away kind of dead.' Kuwabara was now starting to panick, which wasn't good in any situation.  
Walking out into the living room Kuwabara sat down beside the smaller form that he called his teammate. Weather he liked it or not he knew he could trust Hiei even though the two of them virtually hated each other. "Hey, shrimp are you okay." He asked slowly reaching out to lay a hand on the black clad shoulder.  
"Fine, now leave me alone." His voice was a strangled whisper as he replied. The younger teen frowned. Not even he believed that one. He noticed Hiei had not shrugged off his hand as it rested on his shoulder, which was his usual habit. He let it remain where it was. Like he hadn't even noticed someone had crossed the line of his personal space by touching him without permission.  
"Come on Hiei,I don't even believe you and that is really saying something you know." Now Hiei took the time to pull away from the other boy. He stood stepping away from the taller figure that still sat on the couch. He grabbed Kuwabara by the caller of his shrift pulling him forward so their noses almost touched one another's.  
"Listen human. I don't need help from you or anyone of your kind. So get off my back and leave me the hell alone. You got that." Kuwabara nodded slowly. Hiei let him go pushing him backwards onto the couch. "Mind you own damned business from now on." He scoffed.  
"Hiei stop threatening the human and come here." Kurama's voice entered the air from the kitchen. Hiei turned toward the entrance to the kitchen. "Oh shit." written all over his face. Kurama had sounded a little more then mad. His voice was very calm and soft.  
"Yes Kurama." He said walking into the kitchen. He watched as his fox moved around the room putting things away. Apparently he had gotten Yusuke to stop at the store so he could shop for the week.  
"How many times haveI told you not to torment Kuwabara unless Yusuke or I around in case something goes wrong. Especially in your condition." Kurama said coolly. Hiei smiled innocently up at his lover.  
"He's an idiot Kurama. He can't even make rice balls properly." "Hiei, you hate anyones rice balls unless i make them." Kurama glared at the small figure. Hiei's eyes water slowly. A tear slid down his creak Kurama refused to budge at the onset of tears. What Hiei had done was deliberately to make Kuwabara's life miserable. A tear gem clatter onto the hardwood floor. Hiei turned leaving the room. His head hung low.  
"Geese Kurama don't you think that was a little harsh. I mean it's Hiei's goal in life to make Kuwabara's life miserable." Yusuke said from where he sat admiring the neckless he had bought for Keiko.  
"YesI know, but he is no condition for it now. If things got out of hand he could get hurt. I know he was crying, but he cries all the time now. I can't cave into his tears every time he does something he isn't supposed to." Kurama muttered, putting a box of cereal into one the cupboards above the sink.  
"You sound like you're talking about a child who stuck their hand in cookie jar and got caught. This is Hiei man, think about what he must be going through right now. He needs you. You made him cry, Hiei never cries, especially not in front of other people. Now go see if he is alright before i beat your head in." Kurama glared at the other boy for a second. Yusuke was right though. He was being stupid. He would have to go and apologizers.  
"You know Yusuke everyone once in a while you actually say something intelligent." Kurama smiled when Yusuke shot a glare at him that could have rivelled one of Hiei's


	3. from boy to girl

FireChibi: Okay really short chapter, andI know people are telling me that I should run a grammer check butI barely have time to update. I think you guys want chapters more then corrected ones, but I could be wront

The two, arrived at Koenma's office late that night. The young prince, eagerly awaited them. He paced the floors in his teenage form, cloak sweeping around him in his impatience. He looked up at the two boys as they entered the room. Kurama, had told him everything over the phone.

"It's about time you two got here. I think I have an idea of how to solve your little problem." He said walking back behind his desk and pulling a small vile from the draw beneath it.

"Oh really, well don't keep us waiting then Koenma." Kurama said sternly, brushing a lock of crimson hair back from his eyes. He watched the young prince with a keen eye.

"Well, as I see it the only way for us to save Hiei, is for one to send the both of you to the ice regions to the North and also to turnHieiintoagirl." Koenma mumbled.

"What was that Koenma," Hiei growled. "I thought you said you wanted to turn me into a girl!" He shouted. The young prince flinched at the fiery look in the demons eyes.

He only nodded. He reached out, placing the vile into Karama's hand.

"That will ensure that he becomes a woman, also his fire powers will become submissive and his ice powers will take over. For this reason you much give him the potion before you leave. I wish you both luck." With that Koenma turned his back on the boys. He listened to their retreating footsteps as they left the building. "I truly do wish you both the best of luck. This girl is nothing to be reckoned with."


	4. The beginning

FireChibi: Hey, still short, yet slightly larger chapter. I am starting to have trouble writing this. After I finish it i will only be so glad. but i'm glad you guys like it so i will finish. Umm..At school no time for grammar check sorry much.

It was late the next afternoon; Kurama and Hiei were sitting in the living room. The night was dark and the stars were shining brightly outside. Hiei was sitting cradled in Kurama's lap, as the kitsune spoon-fed him ice cream. If Hiei had loved the cold desert before, then he was obsessed with it now. His favourite being rocky road with extra hot sauce, jimmies, whipped cream, and at least three cherries on top. "We have to leave for Makai tomorrow you know." Kurama whispered into the small demons ear. Hiei nodded, opening his mouth to receive the next spoon full of his precious sweet snow.

"Hn. where did you put that hateful bottle?" The fire demon asked.

"Someplace where you will never find it." The fox answered grinning slightly he bent to kiss his smaller loves forehead. I know this is heard love, but we have to do what we have to do." He squeezed the smaller demon close to him. "What did you ever do to piss her off anyways?"

"It is a very long story, I will tell you once we get to where ever the hell it is we have to go." Kurama only nodded slowly. He would not forget, to remind the young hi-youkai of what he said. The story would be told, after their child had been delivered into the world safely and no harm had come to it. Then this story would be told. He would be sure of it.

Early the next morning, the two set out for Makai and for the ice regions to the north. It would be a long journey and one that neither of them wished to take. It was one that Kurama dreaded. It would bring them far to close to Koorime island. They would have to cross the mountains that created the barer between the ice regions and the forest regions.

Walking through the dense forest the two lovers walked side by side. Kurama reached down running his fingers through Hiei's soft hair. They had been walking all day Kurama could tell that Hiei was getting tired. Reaching down he lifted the younger fire demon into his arms. Hiei struggled in the fox's arms for a moment before giving in to the taller demons whims knowing there was no escape. Kurama carried the smaller demon through the forest.

"Look isn't that cute." A voice slid through the coming darkness. Kurama turned looking up at the young demon above his head. "You'll never make it. He'll die and I'll be there to laugh at your tears and his pain as the last breath of life leaves his body." Kurama glared at the she- demon that had caused his family so much strife. He wouldn't allow it. In the end she was only going to extend his family and make them happier then they had ever been. But she would not let them go.

"Dance around and deny it. No matter what you are going to do. I'll make sure you fail. My riddles you may slave. But you will never get anywhere." With a cackle the she- demon vanished.

Kurama looked down at Hiei whose intense red eyes looked back him. For the first time ever, Kurama saw there was fear in his eyes. "Don't fear, everything will come out all right." Hiei didn't answer. He simply curled into Karama's arms. They would reach the mountains by nightfall. It would take two days before the reached the snow regions if they where to cross them. Hopefully they would find a far easier way. Kurama didn't want risk anything happening to small lover as they crossed those mountains. To many demons made their homes in those mountains and the going was treturouse.


	5. is it the end

Firechibi- hey, i live i live. The next chapter is up. HAHAHA. bow to me and i may be merciful. Nevermind just kidding. Love yah alls R&R

Luck was not on their side as they made there way up the steep mountainside. Kurama keeping as close to Hiei as possible, watching his smaller mate like a hawk. He feared something terrible awaited them on the other side of the mountain. Something that would destroy them forever.

Reaching the top of the height cliffs as night began to fall the two demons set up camp. A child wind blew across the land whipping around them. Hiei shivered curling against Kurama, feeling the warmth of his fox. Smiling softly, the red head grinned transforming into his Youko form. Pulling Hiei onto his lap he wrapped his tail around the smaller demon. Hiei smiled contentedly Snuggling against the soft fur.

The night passed in silence and without incident but Kurama couldn't shake the feeling of doom that awaited himself and Hiei not so far away. As they travelled down the mountain, the Youko knew something awaited them at the bottom.

The snow whirled around the young pair as they stood at the base of the cliffs. Hiei shivered, his body temperature dropping by the second, which in hiyouki form was not a good thing.

Drawing the vile from within his cloak Kurama knelt before his young lover. "Here love, drink this down." Hiei looked at the small glass bottle cautiously before reaching for the bottle, he lifted it to his lips and began to drink the vile liquid that lay within it.

Bottle ripped from his hand he turned to look at the young girl standing before him. "Pretty fire, pretty ice. Pretty beauty made of life. You thought you would get away so easily. Guess again. You will pay for your betrayal. Pretty demon of the fire, die before the valley of ice." She laughed her violet eyes gleaming in the night air. "Have fun little fox, before your world comes to end." Laughing once more she vanished into the night.

A sharp pain raced through Hiei's small body, he doubled over, a gasp slipping from between his pale lips. "Hiei." Kurama said reaching over and wrapping his arms around the younger man. Lying against the Youko a shudder ran through the small demons spine.

Eyes wide in shock Kurama stared as Hiei's eyes turned from red to blue; his hair fell from its tall spike, laying flat against his head. The white starburst turned a deep sapphire blue as the two stood beneath the steadily falling snow.

Sighing as the pain began to fade from his small form, the dark haired youkai lend against his foxy lover feeling the warmth of the lean body. Smiled Kurama lifted his lover into his arms. Koenma had secured a place for the two of them to stay in until the baby was to be born.

Walking into the small cabin Kurama lay the small demon onto the bed. He knew that the transformation had not been complete, because His young lover had not drunken all of the liquid in the vile. He had not become a demon, but his firepowers had been suppressed so that the child inside him would at least be slightly safer. "Sleep well my love, and may you wake happier then when you laid your head to rest." Smiling slightly Kurama pressed a gentle kiss to his loves forehead. "Sleep well." He whispered one final time before leaving the room.


	6. twin despetion

FireChibi- Hey. Okay been forever since i updated, but this story has gotten hard to write. If you have any ideas throw them my way okay. I hope you like this chapter. It wicked hard to write, but i started to get into more at the end. I didn't grammar check it, so beware. You guys have really been asking for a knew chapter, and thanks for waiting so patiently. I hope you like it.

Walking into the small cabin Kurama lay the small demon onto the bed. He knew that the transformation had not been complete, because his young lover had not drunken all of the liquid in the vile. He had not become a woman, but his firepower's had been suppressed so that the child inside him would at least be slightly safer. "Sleep well my love, and may you wake happier then when you laid your head to rest." Smiling slightly Kurama pressed a gentle kiss to his loves forehead. "Sleep well." He whispered one final time before leaving the room.

The next morning brought the sun into the small cabin, with it came the chill of the snow and the smell of cold air. Shivering Kurama snuggled against the smaller demon beside him, expecting the warmth he usually received from his lover's body. He was wrong. The flesh he touched was as cold as his own. Sitting up Kurama smiled at the small form beside him. Hiei was beautiful, his hair long and tangled around his head.

Kurama had never really liked girls all that much but he thought he could love Hiei as a girl just as he did while he was male.

Shifting beneath the blankets, a shudder ran along his spine. Eyes sliding open Hiei looked up at his mate and companion. "What are you staring at?" Pausing his eyes widened in horror. His voice was higher that it usually was, he sounded like a little kid.

"Inari, I sound like one of those ningen brats." He cursed; Kurama chuckled pulling the smaller form closer to him.

The next few months would be tricky. Hiei had only half transformed, his ice aspect had taken over, but he was not female. So there was now a 50/50 chance that Hiei could die instead of definite chance. It didn't help his state of mind very much. He was still worried about his little love. Though Hiei would never stand to be worried over so much.

Kurama felt Hiei rise from the bed. Turning he followed his mates procession towards the bathroom near the end of the hall. Sighing he rose from the bed fallowing the smaller demon. He had a strong feeling that Hiei was going to have to live with the morning sickness through his entire pregnancy.

Lifting the small form off the floor the redhead carried the small bundle up to the bedroom. "Poor thing." Kurama whispered laying Hiei in bed. The little demon didn't even have the strength to yell at the Kitsune for patronising him. He just wanted to curl up and go back to sleep.

Neither boy knew what awaited them at the end of this road, but both of them knew that the road to get there was going to be even harder then what a waited.

They days passed and the two made themselves as comfortable as possible. Hiei's temper was not fairing well. He would have almost violent mood swings. More then once had Kurama found himself the object of his lover's anger. He sported the bruises as proof. When Hiei cried everything changed. Even if the demon had committed murder, you would forgive him for it at the sight of those tears. If only he had been so quick to cry when they had gotten caught steeling from Koenma.

Walking into the bedroom Kurama found his love sitting on the windowsill, his eyes cast out of the wintering landscape. "I hate snow." Smiling lightly Kurama reached around the smaller boys waist pulling him close, he laid a hand on to Hiei's rounding stomach. He couldn't help but feel sorry for his little fire- fly. Hiei had never asked to be thrown into this mess. He supposed it was all do to, what humans called, fate.

Outside the wind whipped through the trees. A lone figure stood within the branches close to the small cabin. "Little demon, don't think you will escape. It's been a while, one more trick do I have to play. Your little child, not quite so innocent. By the hand of your son shall you perish." She cackled.

Four months had come and gone, leaving only weeks till Hiei's child would be brought into the world. Neither of the two demons living within the cabin knew the fate that awaited the fire-demon once his child came into the world.

. The pain tore through his small body as he lay against the pillows. Kurama sat to one side, caressing his cheek. Yukina was on her way; thank Inari. They had sent for her yesterday, when Kurama had noticed Hiei's odd behaviour. He had turned the bed into a nest. Surrounding himself with pillows. It was the only way he could find comfort. He had lost all sense of appetite. A calmness had settled over him, leaving him curled against the pillows, a hand resting against the flat of his stomach.

Yukina came through the door at a run, a bag held in her hand. She moved to the bedside, shooing Kurama out the door. Laying a hand against her brother's stomach she sighed. Everything was proceeding as planned. She bent kissing his forehead. When his eyes opened, revealing deep blue eyes, she gasped. She had never seen such deep blue eyes on anyone. Well she had once, on Touya. Touya had the same blue eyes that Hiei now possessed.

"It's alright niisan." When another pain ripped through his body. Yukina was forced to hold him down. "You have to lay still Hiei." She pleaded pressing him back down into the blankets. Her hands began to glow, with a deep white light. A warm heat filled him, he sighed leaning back. Yukina smiled. "Just a few more minutes brother."

Kurama looked up when the door opened. Worry and relief filled his entire being. "You are the proud father of two beautiful baby boys." She smiled allowing Kurama entrance to the bedroom.

Approaching the bed slowly. The redhead grinned at the sight of his small lover lying there with his two precious little boys. He had a feeling that each child would possess an aspect of Hiei's power. One would have his firepowers, and the other his ice powers.

Smiling he bent to kiss the young boy. He loved Hiei more then anything. Nothing anyone did would ever change that. It wasn't possible to change it. They has children now and everything was going to perfect.


	7. the last battle

FireChibi- Last chapter. Yeah it may seem to have come quicker then planned, but man this became hard for me to write, but you guys have been so great through all of it. I had to find a way to finish it. I hope you like. I didn't grammar check. It went from type to direct post so whatever my computer didn't do is still wrong with it. Hopefully i will get the chance to get in and check it soon. Thanks for sticking with me.

Kurama was right in his assumption that each of the children would contain an aspect of Hiei's power. Honite possessed his mother's firepower's, where Yuki had taken on the ice portion of the power. He also had Hiei's fiery temper.

"Yuki, if you freeze one more thing there will be hell to pay!" Hiei stormed into the room, shivering at the chill that filled the air. He shifted aspects. His eyes flashing blue. The young boy grinned disappearing into the next room. Hiei sighed; ready to beat his son's head in once he caught him. "Yuki Jagonashi get back here now, or you will have to deal with Kurama when he gets home!"

The young demon paused, looking over his shoulder at his mother. Hiei approached his son. "You can't keep doing this. You are going to make your brother and Kurama ill. They can't handle the cold the way you and I can. I know you enjoy tormenting him, but you will be the one cleaning his puke if he gets sick." They five year old cringed, at the thought of cleaning up his brothers throw up.

Switching forms again Hiei melted the ice that covered the front parlour and dried to furniture. Grabbing his son by the arm he pulled him into the back yard to begin there training session for the day.

Touya growled, not happy with the fact that he had been made to wait. It was as a favour to Kurama that he was even doing this. The fact that he was training both Hiei and his young son did not make matters any better. In fact he felt he would have to kill Jin when he got home, for guilting him into the whole thing. "You're late."

"Sorry, someone." He glared at his son. "Froze the living room again." Touya sighed. He remembered doing something very similar to his own mother before she had died.

The training session had been long and gruelling, as always. They had spent hours fighting; Yuki still couldn't get his ice crystals to form right. Though Hiei couldn't freeze an entire lake in one try. He could only get half, and it melted quickly.

"You two are doing much better. I am glad." The elder ice master said. His eyes lighting up slightly when he saw a certain red haired air demon come out onto the lawn. "We will stop here for the day." He turned away from them, heading towards his lover. (aww cute. I just had to add them in)

"Yuki, Hiei! Dinners ready." The two demons looked at each other before they headed for the house at a run. Sliding through the door, the met the other two occupants of the house in the kitchen. "Well that didn't take long." He smiled laying plates out on the table. Take your seats. I believe Hiei, you and Honite have training after dinner. The older demon nodded. His younger son grumbled across from him.

Life had been a little more then hectic since the twins' where born. Hiei and Yuki when through their daily power struggle, while Honite stood back and laughed at the two. They didn't have time for much of anything, with training and waiting for Hiei's stalker to show up again with some knew challenge to try and destroy his life.

* * *

It was a dark night; to moon lay dormant behind the clouds. Her hair brushed her cheek as the wing blew around her. 'Where is he?' the figure wondered watching the remaining light in house flicker out. Hours seemed to pass as she waited. The back door opened and closed, a small shaded figure approached. "Its about time."

"Sorry, Kurama made me take a bath." The young boy complained.

Reaching into the sleeve of her robe the girl drew out a small pouch. Shifting its contence out, the jade handle of the dagger glinted as though some unknown light had reflected off it. "You know what to do, little one. If you do it well, I will reward you greatly." Handing him the dagger the young boy grinned, his blue eyes shining at the thought of his father's down fall.

* * *

Turning on his side, Hiei tucked his head under Kurama's chin, hiding from the suns bright raze. The redhead chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around the small demon. Life had been perfect since the babies had been born. That she demon had disappeared, after the children had been born. Everything was so perfect. Placing a kiss on his koi head. He rose from the bed and headed for the bathroom to shower.

A small figure entered the room, approaching his fathers sleeping form. He may have only been five years old, but he was already more powerful then his father. Once he had done the job, the woman had asked of him, he would be even more powerful. He would kill other, Yusuke and the spirit detective. He would take over all three worlds and rule. No one would stop him. No one!

"Honite, what are you doing?" Turning the blue-eyed fire-demon turned to face his older twin brother. He grinned evilly, approaching the younger boy dagger raised.

"Be careful brother, I don't want to have to hurt you to. Besides you and mother always fight. You should be glad I am doing this." The younger demon grinned turning back to where his mother lay. He could hear the water running the bathroom. Kurama was in the shower. He would have plenty of time to get the job done and get away before anyone knew he was gone.

Raising the dagger, he placed it against Hiei's pale flesh. Pressing the blade into his mother's throat. Something stopped him. Yuki had him by the wrist, glaring at the younger demon. He raised his ki drastically. Jumping back Yuki clutched his hand. The burn was bad, but he couldn't let his little brother hurt his mother.

Dropping his own ki he lunged at his brother. Knocking him back off the bed and onto the floor. "I wont let you hurt our mother." I ice sword formed over his hand. It was hard to hold its shape, with his brother's ki rising steadily. Melting the ice as fast as he could create it. His other hand was smoking, the pain racing up his arm as he held Honite to the ground. "I wont let you hurt him."

Stirring from his sleep, at all the noise, Hiei turned. What he saw did not please him. Both of his son's rolling across the floor, weapons in hand. Grabbing one in each arms he pulled them apart. Honite turned on him, plunging his dagger into his mother's flesh. Hiei stumbled, releasing them both. Blood poured from the open wound in his stomach

Released from his mothers grasp, Yuki lunged at his brother, forcing his ice sword through his skull. The ice demon watched as his brothers lifeless body fell to the ground. Turning to his mother, Yuki knelt placing a hand over the whole in his mother's body. A soft glow filled the room. A cool warmth flooded Hiei's body, a groan slid from his lips as the wound healed.

Kurama left the bathroom, to find his lover laying in a pool of blood, Yuki knealing over him. Honite lay dead on the floor to one side. "My God. What happened out here." He yelled moving to Hiei's side.

"Honite attacked mother, I stopped him." It was then that Kurama noticed the deep burns on the young boys hands. He took one of the small limbs into his own hand.

"I need to tend to these." He said. "Hiei are you alright?" Nodding once Hiei rose, taking his son into his arms.

"Thank you, Yuki. You saved my life." Kurama escorted the two into the bathroom, to tend to Yuki's hands too look over Hiei and make sure he was unharmed. Not that he doubted Yuki's ability to heal, but Hiei was his love, and mate. He just had to be sure.

Outside, the young she-demon stood glaring at the family. No matter what she did, Hiei always came out on top. What was she doing wrong. How could this be possible? He had killed her family. Why did he get to live and have everything he had ever asked for?

"Because Yukiko. He killed your family in defence of his life. Your parents wanted him for his tear gems. They would have tortured him, to have his tears gems. Your parents where wicked." She turned looking into Koenma's deep eyes. He stood before her in full teenage form, demanding in every sense of the word. "Now. Yukiko, you are under arrest, for the attempted murder of one of my detectives, and for the manipulation of a child."

A pair of silver handcuffs appeared in Koenma's hands. He snapped them around her wrists. Don't try to break them; they are made of spirit fibbers. Not even an S class demon could break them. He led her away from the small house in the middle of the ice regions.

Inside, Kurama, Hiei, and Yuki sat on the couch, nursing wounds and just happy to be together. They had buried Honite out back in the small garden Hiei had created for his foxie lover. It had been a long and trying year. They where all looking forward to things calming down. They would return to ningenki after Yuki turned ten, Kurama was looking forward to seeing his mother again. How he would explain Yuki, he didn't know. But that could wait. He had five years to think of an excuse. He would use all five of them.

Hiei shifted, wrapping his arms around Yuki. The young boy snuggled against him, red eyes half lidded with sleep. Smiling Kurama laid an arm around his lover. They where on big happy family.


End file.
